bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mazeka369/Mazeka's Dream
This story takes place after chapter 2 of Matoro1's story and before chapter 3 of his story. As I got up on my feet I wondered what had just happened. Where was I and what had happened to my weapons. I looked around but all I saw was buildings that were shattered and crumbled. Where I was seemed obvious. "Metru Nui?!" That last thing I rembered was being flung backwards by an unknown force and being in Artahka. Also I rembered an unpleasent landing. "Wait, wheres Matoro?" I scanned the place around me. No matoro. And no Master Toa either. No weapons, no team members, no matoran and no rahkshi any where. Something was going on, and what I wanted know wouldn't just run up to me and strike me with it's staff. I looked to my right, then to my left. Everything seemed quite, tranquil. Almost as life hadn't have existed for a long time. Which mad me paranoid walking past buildings at which seemed familiar. Walking past each building seemed endless and nonstop. After a while I stumbled on a stone in front of me almost causing me to fall. I quickly got up. I looked around but no one caused me to stumble but a meer stone."What is this?" I wondered as I looked down at the stone. I picked it up and insantly knew that it wasn't a stone but a tablet that belonged to a chronicler I had meet not to long ago. But what was it doing in the middle of Metru Nui? Suddenly a flood of images flashed in my mind with unbearable pain. One appeared out of all the the others in an event. This event was not a memory but something I haven't experienced yet or something that I would experience in the future. The event showed seven matoran with their arms chained to a wall inside some dim lighted area. The matoran struggled with all their might to get free but no success. A makuta with red and black armour with a wickedly sharp blade started to approch the fast composing matoran. "You pathetic matoran will tell me every thing I want to know or be torchered until you do or choose to die. "Even if we tell you what you want know you'll still kill us all!" One Ta-Matoran said sharply. "True but if you do tell me what I want to know your death will be quicker and less painful." The matoran who had spoken was the chronicler that had carved the tablet that I had stumbled on. The Makuta walked over to the ta-matoran and placed his blade to the rebelious ta-matoran's neck. "Now tell me what I want to know." "Never!" The ta-matoran began regreting what he had said. Slowly the matoran turned his head away and closed his eyes. The makuta with drew his blade and pulled back his arm and swung. "NO!" I shouted. Back in what seemed to be reality I dropped to my knees with all the mind throbbing pain while droping the tablet. Had this happened already or just know? I thought. Out of nowhere darkness began to engulf everthing around me followed by a voice saying "Your stupid for fighting a losss cause." A voice of the unknown mocked. "I'm not fighting for a loss cause just yet." I replied. I got up off my knees and looked for who had spoken, but nothing was around exepect shadow closing in on me. "This isn't real, I must be dreaming!" Suddenly the ground disapearred and down I went into the endless shadow never expecting to come out. Characters *Toa Mazeka *Icarax *A Matoran Chronicler *Several Matoran